Operation: EPIDEMIC
by Anonymous D
Summary: When numbuh 4 gets sick after receiving a shot at the docor's, it's up to him and the team to stop the doctor before this "epidemic" spreads! Chapter 5 up, chapter 6 coming soon!
1. Default Chapter

**Operation:**

**E.P.I.D.E.M.I.C.**

**-E.: Evil**

**-P.: Pediatrician**

**-I.: Invents**

**-D.: Diabolically**

**-E.: Extreme**

**-M.: Microscopic**

**-I.: Infectious**

**C.: Cells**

Summery: When numbuh four get's sick after receiving a shot at the doctor's, it's up to him and the team to stop the doctor before this "epidemic" spreads. R&R, flames okay. 3-4 hints.

Hello. My name is Anonymous D, and this is my story. In fact, it's my first one ever! And, hopefully, it won't be my last. Any ways, if you send reviews, I don't care if you send flames. You are, after all, entitled to your own opinion.

Well, that should be all. Oh, and by the way, if you haven't read the whole summery, though that's highly unlikely, there will be some 3-4 fluffiness. What do you expect? So, keep an eye out! Later!

-Anonymous D

Disclaimer: I, the great Anonymous D, do not own any Codename: Kids Next Door operatives appearing in this story. They belong to the almighty Tom Warburton. The only character I _do_ own is "Dr. Payne."

"No! Please! I don't wanna go! No!" howled numbuh four as his mother tried to pry his fingers off the backseat. "I'm sorry, dear. But you _have_ to go! Doctor's orders." she said, still struggling with the stubborn Aussie. They were in the parking lot of the doctor's office, and it was time for numbuh 4's immunization check-up. Unfortunately for his mother, he hated the doctor's office, and wasn't going down without a fight.

"Come on, sweety. It's just a little prick." said Mrs. Beatles, still tugging at the boy, but he wouldn't budge. "Nuh-uh, I ain't goin'! There's no way you're gonna get me to let go!" he shouted with confidence. "Oh yes I am!" and she immediately tickled numbuh 4's sides.

"What?-no!" and in an instant, Mrs. Beatles had numbuh 4 in her grasp, carrying him into the doctor's office. They went to the elevator and arrived at the seventh floor. While his mother checked in, numbuh 4 began to look for possible escape routes.

He had already tried the door, but it only opened from the outside. Meanwhile, his mom sat down and began to read a magazine. The window looked like a possible exit, but numbuh 4 had no equipment with him. Only a mustard gun.

As the minutes ticked away, numbuh began to grow more desperate. 'I could blast open the door with my mustard gun and escape!' he thought, but that idea was too outrageous. As he sat there trying to come up with an idea, he never noticed the nurse that came out, clipboard in hand.

"Wallabee Beatles, the doctor will see you now." she said. Numbuh 4's heart sank at these words, his face going pale. "Come on dear, time for your check-up." and Mrs. Beatles had to carry the squirming boy once more.

They had a hard time getting his height and weight, but managed. The nurse then led them to room number 12, and told them the doctor would be there to administer the shot. Numbuh 4 cringed at these words.

He couldn't help but fidget as he heard footsteps approach their room. The door opened, and the doctor entered the room, closing it behind him. "Hello, Wallabee. My name is Dr. Hugh Payne. So, how are you feeling today?" the doctor asked.

He was a tall man with brown hair and a goatee. He wore a white lab coat and a tie, and wore glasses as well (Think 'Bob' from Operation: A.R.C.T.I.C.). "I feel cruddy." said numbuh 4 gruffly, arms folded. "Cruddy? Why?" Dr. Payne asked inquisitively. Numbuh 4 didn't answer.

"Well, never mind. Any ways, I'm sorry to say this Wallabee, but according to your records, your due for a shot." the doctor said, going to the sink to sterilize his hands. Once again, nimbuh 4 couldn't help but squirm, as the doctor reached for sterilization pad and a loaded syringe.

"No, please, no!" he yelled as the doctor began to clean the area in which the shot would go. Mrs. Beatles and a nurse had to hold numbuh 4 down while Dr. Payne gave him the actual shot. "No!" he yelled, as the needle was driven into his flesh. He couldn't help but shed a tear since it was so painful.

"There, all done." said the doctor, taking out the needle. Another tear trickled down his face as numbuh 4 rubbed the area. The nurse put a band-aid with smiley faces on the wound, and he and his mother were free to go.

As they drove home, numbuh 4 began to feel a little sick in the stomach. He had his mother drop him off at the tree house so he wouldn't have to walk. Once he entered the living room of the tree house, he was greeted with a hug from numbuh 3.

"Yay! You're back!" she said happily, squeezing him. He blushed as she did this, slightly embarrassed. "Numbuh 4, you feel hot!" said numbuh 3 once she let him go. "I do?" he asked. "Yeah, like burning hot! Wally, you should be in bed. You don't look so good." she said, feeling his forehead.

She then led him to the Med Lab to check his temperature. "What could be wrong with numbuh 4? He was fine yesterday." asked numbuh 1, a puzzled look on his face. "Didn't he go to the doctor's today?" said numbuh 2. "The doctors, eh?" and numbuh 1 began to rub his chin as he went to the Med Lab, numbuhs 2 and 5 following behind.

"Well, according to this, you have a temperature of 101.03 degrees, a fever!" she said, taking out the thermometer. "Ohhh." groaned numbuh 4. He was starting to feel weak and the sickness in his stomach got worse. "Oh, poor, poor numbuh 4." numbuh 3 cooed as she rubbed his arm. Numbuh 4 was thankful to have her by his side.

"Numbuh 4, can I ask you some questions?" said numbuh 1 from the door way. "Uh, sure." numbuh 4 said. So numbuh 1 grabbed a chair and sat down. "So tell me, when did you start feeling sick?" asked numbuh 1. "On my way home." replied numbuh 4. "And this was after you went to the doctors?" numbuh 1 asked. "Yeah, why?" numbuh 4 asked. "Well, you're obviously sick, and I suspect a certain doctor has something to do with it."

Transmission Interrupted

Well, how do you like it so far? Good? Bad? Okay? Your entitled to your own opinion, but I'm a critic, and I'll even criticize my own work: I thought it was a little longer than it should be, but, ah, who cares? Next chapter will be up within a day or two. Read and review! Flames okay! And more 3-4 scenes! Yay!


	2. At The KND Hospital

Man, I'm so sorry! It's been, like, forever since I've updated this story, but something happened to my computer, and I had to get a new one. Well, judging by the amount of reviews I got, I think this story will be a hit! 'Nuff said. So, while I'm here, I'd like to say a little something to those who risked their lives and sent a review, it really means alot to me, guys. So, here we go:

MuggleBuddy: Glad you liked it. And, I thank you for the comment on numbuh 4's character, it really meaned alot to me. (Seriously, it did.)

loopylea22: You so totally rock, lea! Thanks for reviewing. By the way, your stories are awesome!

Cyrix: Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to numbuh 4. At least, not too bad. But, I will send a review to your next story, which I'm sure I will like since you're a good writer as well. Thanks.

Purple Sausage Ghost: I like your name, it's perfect! And, you are right, 3-4 is cute! And, though I think you already know this, you misspelled the word 'Wait'. But, then again, I accidently misspelled 'numbuh' somewhere along the lines in my story. So, thanx for the review, it was tasty! Burp.

Well, now that that's over with, I guess you should read chapter two, huh? Well, thanks for your time. Oh, and just so's you know, this chapter will have extreme fluffiness near the end. So, if you hate fluff, don't read the end of this chapter. And, please review! I need your reviews! I live off your reviews! (Actually, I live off of Ramen Noodles and cereal, but you're reviews are just as important, so get reviewing! Thank you!)

"No! Please don't do it! No!" numbuh 4 bolted up from the bed he was on, sweating like crazy. He looked around frantically, his head was killing him. As he got up, he could feel the room begining to spin as he stumbled over to the trash can and threw up.

"Ugh." he groaned, wiping his mouth. He could hear footsteps, and within moments, his teammates showed up, weapons in hands. "Numbuh 4, what's the matter?" asked numbuh 1. He was carrying a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. All numbuh 4 could do was let out another groan before passing out on the floor.

"Numbuh 4!" shouted numbuh 3, rushing to his side. The others followed suit and gathered around numbuh 4. As she held him in her arms, numbuh 3 felt his forehead. "Ow!" she yelped, withdrawing her hand. His head was burning like a skillet.

"Numbuh 2, go get a gurney, and step on it! Numbuh 5, you help numbuh 3 with numbuh 4. As soon as numbuh 2 gets back, tell him to load numbuh 4 onto the S.K.O.O.L.B.U.S. I'll be right back." numbuh 1 instructed, exiting the room. The others did as they were told.

Numbuh 1 headed to his room, turning on the huge screen in there. He then contacted numbuh 362. "Numbuh 362, this is numbuh 1 of sector V, do you read me?" he asked. Numbuh 362's face appeared before him. She was obviously asleep when he had called, but this was an important matter.

"Yawn This is numbuh 362, state your business." she said, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Listen, numbuh 362, this is urgent!" he said, raising his voice. She fully awoke at the word 'Urgent.'

"Yes, numbuh 1, what is it?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. "I need to know if the new KND hospital is ready yet. One of my team members is seriously ill, and I'm afraid to take him to an adult hospital do to the previous attacks made on other operatives." he stated calmly.

"Hold on, I'll find out." she said. The screen went black for a minute, then numbuh 362 showed up again. "It has just been confirmed that the KND hospital is indeed ready. Would you like directions?" said numbuh 362. "Yes, please." said numbuh 1, relieved. As soon as the directions were printed out, numbuh 1 joined his teammates on the S.K.O.O.L.B.U.S., and they took off to the hospital.

As soon as they arrived, they wheeled numbuh 4 in on the gurney. He looked like a mess. They were told by the staff to wait in the waiting room while the doctors took numbuh 4 to the E.R. Numbuh 3 tried to follow, but numbuh 1 and numbuh 2 held her back.

"Oh, no. What if he's really, really sick?" she sobbed, hugging numbuh 5. "Shh, it's okay, numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 can handle it, you know he can. But right now, he needs us to be strong fo' him, okay?" said numbuh 5, doing her best to comfort her friend. Numbuh 3 gave a small nod, but still cried. They waited for about ten minutes, when a doctor finally came in, carrying a clipboard.

"Well, is numbuh 4 gonna be alright?" asked numbuh 2. "Well, I'm not entirely sure. You see, we ran some tests, but they all came up negative. Though his case appears to be the flu, he's missing other symptoms. We really don't know what's causing it. We'll run some more tests later, but for now, you guys can visit him if you want." said the kid doctor.

Of course, they said yes to the doctor's offer, and followed him down a series of halls. As they walked, they could see other doctors and nurses, even other patients, and they realized it was a hospital for both KND operatives, and regular kids too.

After walking for what seemed like hours, the doctor stopped, and pointed to a small 'base' that was between two halls. There were two nurses sitting there. One was talking on the phone, while the other was typing. "They'll direct you to his room." said the doctor, walking down the hall.

"Ahem, excuse me?" asked numbuh 1, standing in front of the desk between him and the two nurses. "Can I help you?" asked the one who was typing. "Um, yes. We're looking for our friend. His name is numbuh 4." said numbuh 1. The nurse typed something into the computer. "His room number 1108. Take the hall on the left. His room is on the left, you can't miss it." said the girl.

"Thank you." said numbuh 1. They walked down the left hall. As the rooms passed, numbuh 4's came into view. Numbuh 3 ran up to the room. The door was open, and there was a sink and some cabinets against the wall to her right. On her left, laying in a bed, was numbuh 4, eyes closed.

She walked up to him as silently as she could. Everyone else followed. "Ohh, he doesn't look so good." said numbuh 3, brushing the hair from numbuh 4's face. He opened his eyes. "Numbuh...3?" he asked, squinting.

"Shh, save your energy, numbuh 4." she whispered. He closed his eyes again, but sat up quickly, remembering his dream. "Father!" he shouted. "What about Father?" asked numbuh 1, raising an eyebrow.

"Father was chasing me down a hall, and he burned me, and- say, where are we?" asked the very confused numbuh 4. "We're in the brand new Kids Next Door hospital. You had a very bad fever, numbuh 4, and our only choice was to bring you here." said their leader from the end of numbuh 4's bed. Numbuh 3 was to numbuh 4's left, while numbuhs 2 and 5 were to his right.

"The hospital, eh? I don't need no hospital, I'm just fine!" said the blonde. He stepped down from the bed, only to run up to the trash can as a new wave of nausea over came him. Numbuh 3 ran up to help him. "Numbuh 4, I really think it would be for your own good if you just stayed here until you got better." numbuh 1 said.

"But-" he protested. "No buts. Come on, team, lets go." said numbuh 1. "Hold on, can I at least have a few more minutes?" asked numbuh 3. "Oh, fine. Whatever. Just, don't be too long." And, with that being said, numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 left the room, leaving numbuh 3 and numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 4, please stay here. I know you hate doctors, but they can make you better. I don't want you to be sick." she said. She went up and pulled him into the tightest hug she had ever given him. Of course, he blushed like mad. "Num...buh...3!" he managed to get out. "Yes?" she asked, not letting him go. "I'm...gonna...throw...up!" he said. She let him go immediately.

He bent over the trash can and threw up again. He felt horrible. He then went to his bed and layed down. "I'll be here to visit you tommorrow." she said, covering him with the blankets. She then turned around and headed for the door. "Um, numbuh 3?" he said. "Yeah?" she turned around. "Um, thanks for staying with me, it really means alot." he replied. "Oh, it's okay." and, she once again hugged him. Though, this time, the hug wasn't so tight. After giving him a small kiss on the forehead, she left.

"Good night, numbuh 4!" she hollered, shutting off the lights. "Night." he muttered, falling asleep, his cheeks as red as a tomatoe.

Well, now, wasn't that cute? I thought it was. So, that's chapter two. Chapter three should be up within a matter of days. Um, that's it. Oh, and 'Operation: F.O.O.D.-F.I.T.E.' rules, you hear me? It rules! If you think so too, just say so! Well, I'm gonna go play in the mud, so, later!

-Anonymous D!


	3. Three Days!

Authors Note: Oh, my oopsie, Purple Ghost Sausage. I accidently messed up your name. My bad. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean it, but it was late at night when I wrote it, and my spell checker didn't detect anything! But, once again, my bad. I am so sorry! Just, don't hate me for it! I'm an insomniac, boo hoo. Anyways, this is chapter three. Sorry that it took a few days to update, but I was sick! Seriously, I think my doctor gave me that virus that numbuh 4 has! I'm jokin'! But, I really am sick. See, I was playing in the rain the other day, (After I played in the mud, folks.) and the morning after that, I was sick! It's kinda' creepy when you think about it. _I'm_ writing a story that has to do with illness, and I end up getting ill as well! Isn't that a strange coincidence? But, there ain't no way I'm goin' to the doctor's, especially after what they did to me at the hospital this one time. If you wanna hear about what happened to me at the hospital, go to my profile, I put up the story. You should read it, though I should warn you, it my change your view on the emergency room permanately. So, please hope that I get better, my mom says that playing in the rain causes Nemonia.(I can't spell for crud!) Well, that's all. Oh, and there might be some fluff hidden somewhere in this chapter, see if you can find it. Seriously, people, find it! I forgot where I hid it. If you do find the fluff, just drop it off by my house. Thanks. And, here's the reviewers' recogintion:

Momoricothekittydemon: Yay! Another mud supporter, woohoo! I wish I had a sandbox... Anyways, here's more fluff for ya', hope you like it. In fact, I didn't expect to the story to turn towards that direction, but if Numbuh 4 gets sick, you can bet Numbuh 3 will be there for him. YMCA is a great song, by the way. I always try and find the song on the radio, but alas, I have yet to find it. So, thanks for reviewing, Momorico! (Hope you don't mind if I call you that.)

Sour Apple Ashy-chan: Kawaii means cute, right? Hold on, let me check. Okay, it does mean cute, you said so. Anywho, wait no more, for I have updated! Huzza- I mean, hooray! Thank you for the review!

nightie629: Poor Numbuh 4? What about me? I'm sick too! Well, anyways, brace yourself, he might get a little worse. But, I won't let anything too bad happen to our beloved Numbuh 4! Thanks for your review!

foamgreen: You love my story! That's fantastic! I love my story too! Too bad, though, it doesn't love me back. Ah, well, who cares? At least I'm a writer. Thanks for the review, foamgreen!

almostinsane: I'm almost insane myself. Too bad I'm only considered "Half way there." Anyways, thanks for your comment, and your review.

thefanwithashortashortattentionspan: You know, I would play in cheese, maybe Jello, but mud is the only thing I have enough of to cover myself in and jump in. 'Nuff said. Oh, and thanks for the review, fanwithashortattentionspan.

Genosythe: Yeah, yay mud! Boo, rain! Anyways, too bad 'Operation: F.O.O.D.-F.I.T.E. hasn't come out in 'Snoreway' (Tee hee.) yet, it's a really good episode, you'll just love it! Why I didn't put alot of 2&5 in there is because...well, just because! As for the notes/story comment, I tried to seperate the two, but the edit thing won't let me! Maybe you can help me a little. You don't have to if you don't wanna. Thanks for the review, Geno! (I hope you don't mind me calling you that. By the way, read your profile.)

Erica: If you thought chapter two was cute, just wait for the upcoming chapters, they'll be bursting at the seams with cuteness! Thanks for reviewing.

34lover: You know, I think adorable would describe chapter two better. I just hope there's a word that means 'Beyond adorable' because that's what chapter three is gonna be! And, I think that all 3/4 stories are cute, especially yours. Also, you're right, 'Operation: F.O.O.D.-F.I.T.E. rules! Thank you for your review, 34lover!

loopylea22: You still rule, Lea! Man, I love your stories. You, as well as everyone else who thinks 3/4 stories are cute, are absolutely, totally, 100 correct! YAY! And, thank you very much for the review, Lea.

XXXXX

"Aaaah!" screamed Numbuh 4. It was his dream again. He woke up. His eyes darted around the room. It was dark. He didn't know where he was. It looked like a hospital room, but not the one he remembered falling asleep in. Numbuh 4 began to panic. His body tensed up, expecting some evil villain to pop out. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head around, only to be met with the face of Numbuh 3. She looked worried.

"Shh, Numbuh 4. It's alright. It's just me." she whispered. She looked like she was about to cry. "Numbuh 3, what's the matter?" he asked sympathetically. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. When he was about to ask her again, she immediately pulled him into a hug, tears streaming down her face. He strained to get her to let go, but she only hugged him tighter. He let out a sigh, and hugged her back, seeing as how he was unable to do anything else. As they hugged, the door flung open, and in popped their three teammates. Numbuh 5 turned on the lights.

She nearly dropped her weapon when she saw Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. Numbuhs 1 and 2 let out a gasp. After recovering from the shock of what he saw, Numbuh 2 was the first to speak. "Kuki and Wally, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- Oof!" he grunted as Numbuh 5 elbowed him in the stomach. Numbuh 3 was still hugging Numbuh 4, though he was trying his best to try and get out of her grasp. She finally let him go, still crying.

"Numbuh 3, why are ya' crying?" he asked, blushing from the hug. "It's just that-" but before she could finish her sentence, a new wave of tears swept over her. "Come on, Numbuh 3, just spit it out." he said. She only cried louder. Numbuh 4 looked to his teammates for help. Numbuh 2 let out a snicker, but was silenced once again by Numbuh 5.

"Listen, the reason why Numbuh 3 is cryin', is because you've been unconscious for three whole days." said Numbuh 5. "What!" shouted Numbuh 4, a stunned look on his face. "It's true. Your fever spiked to 104 degrees. You began to have convulsions as well. It was so bad, they had to treat you at the adult hospital, which is why Numbuh 3 and the rest of us are here. We all took turns guarding over you. Anyways, while Numbuh 3 was watching you, we heard you scream and thought an adult had attacked..." Numbuh 1 trailed off. Numbuh 4 was still having a hard time digesting the fact that he had been asleep for three days.

"Alright, let me get this straight. I've been sleeping for three days? How can that be?" asked Numbuh 4. "Have you been listening to what I've been saying? You got really sick, and we had to take you here because their technology is better than ours. Please pay better attention next time." said Numbuh 1. "Oh." Numbuh 4 said. "Well, I suppose we should let you get your sleep. Cummon, gang, let's go see if they have anything edible in the cafeteria." said their leader. Numbuhs 2 and 5 left ahead of Numbuh 1, who stayed behind for a moment.

"Are you coming, Numbuh 3?" asked the British boy. "No, thanks. You guys go ahead. I want to stay here with Numbuh 4." she replied. "Do you want me to bring you anything?" Numbuh 1 asked. She shook her head as if to say no. "What about you, Numbuh 4? Do you want something." he asked. "Nah, I'm good." Numbuh 4 replied. Numbuh 1 left after that, following Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5.

"I was so worried about you." said Numbuh 3 in a low voice. Her eyes were still red from crying. "It's alright, Numbuh 3. I'm fine now. You don't have to worry anymore." he said. "But you were fine the other day, and now this. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." she said. Numbuh 4 braced himself as Numbuh 3 hugged him again. He felt bad for her.

"It's okay, Numbuh 3. Everything's gonna be alright." he whispered. But, even he wasn't sure about that. What if sometheing bad did happen? What if he got worse? What if he...died? He didn't know if Numbuh 3 could handle losing her best friend, and neither could the rest of the team.

'I've got to find out what's wrong with me, and soon.' he thought. He felt Numbuh 3 squeeze him tighter, clinging to him like he was her last life line. "Numbuh 3, why don't you get something to eat? I'll be fine." he said. She let him go. "But, Numbuh 4-" "No buts! Numbuh 3, you've been by my side for three whole days. If you don't gop and get something to eat, you'll end up as sick as me." Numbuh 4 did have a point.

"Okay. But, are you sure?" she asked, wiping away a tear. "I'm sure. I can handle any adult attack." he reassured. "I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about your condition." she stated simply, getting up. "I'm in a hospital! What's the worst that could happen when I'm surrounded by a bunch of doctors?" he asked. Numbuh 3 could think of plenty that could happen, but ignored it. After giving Numbuh 4 another hug, she left, skipping and humming as usual.

'I wonder what's on T.V.' thought Numbuh 4, grabbing the remote he spotted on the table. He flipped through the channels, and, luckily, found a Yipper cartoon on. As he sat back, he heard footsteps approaching his room. He looked up in time to see that it was just his parents and baby brother. (A/N: Okay, this might be a bit of a spoiler for those of you who don't live in the U.S. I'm not sure if Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T. came out in other coutries. Could one of you possibly let me know? Anyways, Numbuh 4 does indeed have a baby brother. His name is Joey, Mr. Warburton said so! Numbuh 4 has no other siblings. Thank you.)

"Hey there, sport!" said Mr. Beatles, walking up to Numbuh 4's bed and sitting on the edge of it. "Hey dad. Hey, mom." Numbuh 4 muttered. "How are you doing, sweety? Are you feeling better?" asked his mother, sitting in a chair near the bed.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine." he said. "You know, you gave us quite a scare there, tiger. We were contacted three days ago by the hospital. They said you were terribly ill. We were relieved to find out that you woke up today." Mr. Beatles ruffled Numbuh 4's hair.

"Dad! You know I hate it when you do that!" Numbuh 4 shouted, straightening his hair. "I'm just playing around. Well, I guess we should give you some time to rest. We'll come by later. Bye!" said Numbuh 4's dad. Mrs. Beatles came up and gave Numbuh 4 a kiss on the cheek, while his brother just cooed happily. Then, they left.

"Finally! Some time to relax!" and, Numbuh 4 sank back down onto the pillows, only to be once again disturbed by yet another visitor. "What!" he yelled, sitting up. Dr. Payne entered the room.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Beatles! You remember me, don't you?" the doctor asked. "How could I not? Numbuh 4 muttered under his breath. "Heheh. Anyways, I came here to see how you were feeling. I heard about what happened. Are you feeling okay?" Dr. Payne asked. (A/N: Isn't that just a lovely name for a doctor? Not! Stupid doctors...)

"Yeah, I'm fine! Now, will you just leave already!" Numbuh 4 shouted in frustration. "But, I did not only come here to see how you were feeling, I also came here to give you another shot." said Dr. Payne, washing his hands.

"A shot! You already gave me one five days ago!" protested the boy, now standing on the bed. "Yes, I know that. But, this shot is for something different." Dr. Payne was now putting on a pair of gloves. "Oh yeah? Well, I ain't sticking around to get that shot!" said Numbuh 4, jumping for the door. (A/N: I bet you're getting tired of me writing these author notes, huh? Anyways, I thought I'd inform you about something. Numbuh 4 is NOT wearing one of those stupid hospital gowns. He's wearing a pair of pajamas. His pajamas are white with blue stripes. Thank you.)

"Ah, ah, ah." said the doctor, closing the door. Numbuh 4 hit it. "Ow..." he moaned, rubbing his head. He then looked up to see the doctor towering above him. Dr. Payne grabbed Numbuh 4 by the arm and carried him to the bed. He then strapped him down. "Now, now. This will only hurt for a second." said the doctor. He grabbed a syringe out of one pocket, and a small bottle of clear liquid from the other.

Dr. Payne then filled the syringe with the clear liquid, and approached Numbuh 4. "No! No, don't do it!" but his pleas were no use as the doctor sterilized a patch of skin on Numbuh 4's arm. "Here we go." said Dr. Payne. "No!" Numbuh 4 howled into the night.

Author's Note: Chapter three, ladies and gentlemen! Yay! Oh, and the word I couldn't spell was 'pneumonia.' I don't think I have it, but my throat hurts! Ow! I don't want any yucky medicines either. Though, those chewable tylenol thingies are kinda' good. See, I can't swallow pills. I think it's because I swallowed this quarter this one time, and now I'm afraid I'll choke. In fact, I think I've swallowed two quarters, a penny, and a dime. That's 61 cents, all down the drain...or toilet. Whatever. Um, I think that's all. I know, it took a while for me to update. Like I said before, I was sick. Not a whole lot of fluff in this chapter, but this story never was meant to be a fluffy one. But, now it is! Yay! But, what will happen to Numbuh 4? What was in the shot? Do these pants make me look fat? Find out on chapter four! Yay! Later!

-Anonymous D!


	4. The Doctor's Plan

Author's Note: Woohoo! More reviews! This is the greatest thing ever! Oh, and I'm listenin' to that song 'YMCA!' Yay! Before we get to the story, I have a few announcements: I got the Sims 2! Yay! It's the best game ever! My other announcement: I'm working on a new story! It won't be out for a while, unfortunately. Why? Because I need time to come up with ideas for it. But, trust me, it's gonna be a big hit. Now, that's all I have to say. And, I deticate this chapter to my reviewers! Without you, none of this would be possible! So, here's further recognition:

thefanwithashortattentionspan: Yeah, Numbuh 3 is very worried. I wish you would've saved me a cheese string. At least I have grilled cheese. Thanks for your review!

nightie629: You're right, my story is pure gold, though I like silver better... Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

loopylea22: Hi, ruler of pizza! Glad you and Mazzi got to see 'Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T.' I think 'Operation: F.O.O.D.-F.I.T.E.' might be coming out where you live soon, I'm not sure. Will someone let me know? So, thanks for the review!

Mazzi4: Mazzi, I love your stories! Here's your update, and thanks for reviewing.

foamgreen: Glad you love my story. But, why were you in the hospital? You can tell me later. Anyways, the stupid doctors told me I had to where the darn gown. I had no choice. I would've worn p.j.'s, but they wouldn't let me. Cruddy doctors. Thanks for your review!

almostinsane: This chapter will be greater! Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, now I suppose you just want to read the chapter, and review, huh? Not yet you're not, because I have a surprise...two chapters! That's right, two chapters! Why? Because I have over twenty reviews! Yay! Plus, it's almost Mother's Day. That fabulous dayon which we honor our moms, and give them flowers. So, read this chapter, then the next one, then review! Later!

-Anonymous D!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, did any of you guys hear something?" asked Numbuh 2, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "Like what?" asked Numbuh 1. They were all sitting in the hospital cafeteria. Since it had been quite some time since they had eaten, they were forced to eat what the hospital had, and what they had wasn't exactly appealing.

"Well, it sounded like a yell, or something..." replied Numbuh 2. "Numbuh 2, we're in a hospital. There's bound to be plenty of yells. Besides, it was probably just yo' stomach that was makin' all the noise." said Numbuh 5, letting out a laugh. "Whatever." sighed the portly boy, taking huge handfuls of French fires.

"Hahaha!" laughed Dr. Payne, unstrapping Numbuh 4. As soon as he was free, Numbuh 4 jumped off the bed and onto the floor. "Ahhhh!" he screamed, seeing the syringe sticking out of his arm. He pulled it out, yelling in pain.

After rubbing his arm to help soothe the pain, Numbuh 4 leapt at Dr. Payne. However, he was knocked back when Dr. Payne swung his arm at him. He hit the wall, and landed with a thud. "Ohh, my head." he groaned. He got up again, and was about to attack, but his vision went blurry.

All he could see was a bunch of colored blobs. "What was in that shot!" Numbuh 4 demanded, balling his fists. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Hahaha!" replied the doctor in a sinister voice.

Numbuh 4 began to feel sick again. The room was spinning around him, and he felt himself sway slightly. He looked for a trash can, and threw up. He fell onto his back. Dr. Payne approached him.

"You see, Wallabee, you are the first to be exposed to my glorious new virus! There was only enough for one person, so I chose you as the host. And, once the shot I just gave you takes effect, I'll extract some of the virus, and get every child on earth sick! Mwahahaha!" the 'insane' Dr. Payne said.

"Are you crazy!" Numbuh 4 asked. He was standing, but needed to hold onto the side of the bed for support. "No, not crazy. I just want to end the childrens' attempts at over running adults! Once every child becomes sick, they'll be vulnerable to all adult attacks! No longer will kids defeat adults, and adults will take their rightful place as rulers!" said the doctor.

"Your cruddy plan will never work, so long as the Kids Next Door puts a stop to it!" Numbuh 4 shouted. He was begining to feel slightly better, at least the room wasn't spinning anymore. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you what that medicine I gave to you will do to you. I can see the shot has already begun to take effect. It's a special serum. It will cause your vision to become hazy, then you'll begin to feel nauseous, then you'll feel sharp pains in your stomach. Then, you'll pass out. Finally, when you wake up, you won't remember my plan! Isn't it wonderful!

"You forgot that I have 2X4 technology!" said Numbuh 4, taking out a walkie-talkie. But, before he could use it, his stomach hurt. It felt like someone had punched it. He doubled over, holding his stomach. "Nightie night." said the doctor. But, Numbuh 4 grabbed the walkie talkie, and pressed the button. "Guys!" he yelled.

The doctor immediately left, jumping out the window. Numbuh 4's team mates had heard him, and rushed into the room, weapons drawn. They spotted Numbuh 4 on the floor. The room was in total disarray.

"Numbuh 4!" said Numbuh 3, rushing to his aid. She held his head up. "Guys, the doctor." whispered Numbuh 4 with effort. Everyone leaned in closer. "What was that?" Numbuh 1 asked. "I said, the doc...tor." and, Numbuh 4 lapsed into unconsciousness. "No!" yelled Numbuh 3, hugging Numbuh 4 and crying.

"What did he say, Numbuh 1?" asked Numbuh 2. "He said 'doctor', I think." and, Numbuh 1 left the room. "Cummon, team! Bring Numbuh 4, we're taking him to the tree house." said their leader.

Numbuhs 2, 3, and 5 picked up Numbuh 4, and they all left for the tree house, not knowing what would soon happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What's going to happen! How am I supposed to know? Just push the little button to the right, and find out! Please review, give your mommy flowers, and read fan fiction. Later!

-Anonymous D!


	5. Amnesia

Hi! Here's chapter five! Got nothing to say. So, read, and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the team had arrived at the tree house, they all brought Numbuh 4 to the Med Lab. "Okay, something happened at the hospital. We now need to guard over Numbuh 4 at all times! And, we're not going with one person watching him anymore, we're going to have to have two people. For now, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 will do the guarding. Numbuh 2, I need yor help with something. Let's go!" said Numbuh 1, leaving with Numbuh 2.

They headed into the main room, and Numbuh 1 sat at the giant computer screen. Numbuh 2 joined him. "So, what did you need help with?" asked Numbuh 2, turning on the computer.

"Well, I think that Numbuh 4's doctor has something to do with this." said Numbuh 1. He had had previous suspicions before. But, he had realized that all doctors were under an oath that forbided them from abusing their medical priveleges. Now, he was certain that Dr. Payne had broken that oath.

"Numbuh 1, a doctor wouldn't do that." Numbuh 2 said. "But are you sure? It's not mere coincidence that Numbuh 4 becomes sick after coming home from the doctor's. It's because of the doctor that he's sick. And, I will find proof. What is the name of Numbuh 4's doctor?" asked Numbuh 1.

"Um, I think Numbuh 4 mentioned his last name being Payne." replied Numbuh 2. "Well, search for all doctors with the last name Payne." said Numbuh 1. Numbuh 2 did as he was instructed, and searched. They came up with about a hundred names. Scanning the list, they found the Dr. Payne they were looking for. He lived in the same city that they did.

Numbuh 1 wrote down the address of the office the doctor worked at. "Okay, tommorrow, I'll go search the doctor's office. For now, let's check up on the others." Numbuh 1 said, getting up and heading towards the Med Lab.

They entered the room. Numbuh 5 was sitting on a chair against the wall, and Numbuh 3 was sitting next to Numbuh 4's bed, holding his hand. "Is everything okay in here?" asked Numbuh 1. "Yeah, everything's fine." replied Numbuh 5. She was holding a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

"Good. Anyways, we all might as well watch Numbuh 4 tonight. I'll go get some pillows and sleeping bags." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 5 got up to help him. "So, what did you guys do?" asked Numbuh 5. "I needed to find the doctor's office that Numbuh 4's doctor worked at." Numbuh 1 replied.

"What for?" she asked once they reached the closet where the sleeping bags were kept. "Because, I think it's the doctor's fault that Numbuh 4 is sick." said Numbuh 1, grabbing a sleeping bag.

"Well, Numbuh 5 says yo' crazy. Numbuh 5's daddy is a doctor, and he would never do that!" said Numbuh 5. "That's because your dad is a surgeon. Pediatrician's are different." Numbuh 1 said. "Numbuh 5 still says yo' crazy." she remarked.

After getting everything they needed, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 left for the Mad Lab. Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 set up their sleeping bags on the floor, while Numbuh 3 still sat next to Numbuh 4's bed.

"I'm gonna go get some blankets." said Numbuh 2. He left, and came back a few minutes later. Numbuh 2 fell asleep immediately, snoring loudly. Numbuh 5 was begining to become tired as well, while Numbuh 1 went over his plan.

An hour passed, and everyone was asleep. Even Numbuh 3 had dozed off, and was sleeping on the foot of Numbuh 4's bed. While everyone slept, Dr. Payne entered the tree house. He hadn't extracted the virus from Numbuh 4.

He snuck in quietly, and stealthily. He went into the room, and stood over Numbuh 4. He then pulled out another syringe, and drew some of Numbuh 4's blood. Numbuh 4 only made a small noise, but never woke up.

When he was finished, the doctor left. No one ever knew he was there.

Morning arrived, and Numbuh 1 awoke. He got up, and began to panic. He had realized that he had fallen asleep. Numbuh 1 went over to Numbuh 4 to make sure he was okay. The little prick where Numbuh 4 had gotten blood drawn was gone.

After confirming that Numbuh 4 was fine, Numbuh 1 woke up everyone else. "Listen, team, I'll be leaving soon. I need you all to watch Numbuh 4 constanly. I suggest you move his bed to the main room for better surveillance. Bye." said Numbuh 1.

He turned on his rocket shoes, and took off. He spotted the doctor's office, and landed in the parking lot. He had brought a backpack, and pulled a crowbar out of it. After opening the door, he entered. After looking around, Numbuh 1 went to the stairwell.

It took a while for him to get to the seventh floor, and by then, he was exhausted. Numbuh 1 then proceded to the children's office. He passed the area where the nurses usually sat, and went into the examining rooms.

"Okay, I should first search all the drawers of every room, then-" but, Numbuh 1 stopped mid-setence. He heard the sound of a door handle turning. He then heard the sound of footsteps.

"Yipe!" he said, hiding behind a chair. The footsteps got closer, and closer. He could see the knob turning, but it stopped. "Wrong room." said the person. The voice was that of a man's.

Numbuh 1 let out a sigh of relief. This was gonna be tricky.

While Numbuh 1 was searching the doctor's office, the others sat on the chairs in the main room. They had decided to move Numbuh 4 onto the couch, since they couldn't watch him and the T.V. at the same time.

Numbuh 3 sat on the same couch as Numbuh 4, his head in her lap. The expression on her face was sad. Numbuh 2 was sitting on the floor, and Numbuh 5 sat on another couch, reading her magazine.

As she sat there, Numbuh 3 let out a tear that landed on Numbuh 4's forehead. He groaned. "Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked, her expression changing. The others looked up from what they were doing.

Numbuh 4's eyes opened up. "Where am I?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Numbuh 3 was overcome with joy. "Oh, you're awake!" she said, pulling him into a tight hug. She nearly squeezed the life out of him.

After about a minute of hugging, she released him, smiling ear to ear. Numbuh 4 blushed. He then looked around. He realized he was at the treehouse. "What am I doing at the treehouse?" he asked.

"Well, you see, you got really sick at the Kids Next Door Hospital. You had a bad fever, convulsions, the works. So, we took you to the adult hospital to get treated, and-" But, Numbuh 5 was interupted.

"I was at the adult hospital!" Numbuh 4 blurted out. The others stared at him. "Are you saying you don't remember going to the adult hospital?" Numbuh 5 asked. "No, I don't. Listen, if this is some cruddy joke, then I ain't laughing." Numbuh 4 said, folding his arms.

The others were shocked. "So you don't remember waking up at the adult hospital, or Numbuh 3 hugging you like crazy, or any of that?" asked Numbuh 2. "Nope." Numbuh 4 replied.

There was silence. "Numbuh 4, what was the last thing you remember?" Numbuh 3 asked, concern in her voice. Numbuh 4 thought for a moment. "I don't remember." he said. "It's simple. Before you fell asleep, what event do you remember happening?" asked Numbuh 5.

"I said, I don't remember!" Numbuh 4 shouted. Suddenly, he held the sides of his head. He appeared to be in pain. "Numbuh 4, are you okay?" Numbuh 3 asked. "My...head...hurts." he replied, his teeth gritted.

"Numbuh 5 will go get you an ice pack." said Numbuh 5, getting up and heading towards the fridge. She came back and handed Numbuh 4 the ice pack. "Thanks." said Numbuh 4 through gritted teeth.

"Don't mention it." replied Numbuh 5. She then turned around and headed for the giant computer. "Whatcha doing?" asked Numbuh 2. "I'm gonna contact Numbuh 1 and tell him what's goin' on." she replied, sitting in the chair.

"Okay." said Numbuh 2. Numbuh 3 pushed a few buttons, and Numbuh 1's face appeared on the screen. "This Numbuh 1 of Sector V. State your business." he said very professionally.

"Numbuh 1, this is Numbuh 5." she said. "Oh. Hey, Numbuh 5. What is it?" he asked. "Well, I got some good news and some bad news for ya'" she replied. "What's the good news?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Well, the good news is, Numbuh 4's awake." she said. "And the bad news?" he questioned. "The bad news is, he has amnesia."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And, that's chapter five! Yay! Chapter six will be up real soon. It took a while for me to update do to constant video game playing, and other stuff. Also, I've been kinda' busy with homework. You know how high school is. Always homework, homework, homework. Like I said, chapter six will be up soon. Just be patient, and I must remember that suspence kills a hundred people each year, so I don't wanna keep you all waiting too long. Um, that's all. Happy Mother's Day, we all know how much work they do, and stuff. Oh, and would one of you mind telling me what itmeans when you're on someone's author alert watch list? I don't know what it means. I'm kinda' new to the site, and have yet to find out what's what. Thank you!Later!

-Anonymous D!


End file.
